Is it more then a friendship?
by Boominubbles
Summary: Hey guys! Im gonna be writing a little fanfic about me and my irl crush. Most things in this will be exaggerated because we haven't meet in irl but we plan to. Anyways there will be a little fluff but not a lot, there will be bleeped cussing for kids. Thanks so much and if you read this i hope you enjoy it. 3
1. INTRO

_**Okay guys I am gonna be writing a little fan-fiction on kinda my life, some of this will be really exaduarted and don't worry I'll still work on my other stories! Here it goes:**_

* * *

***into to the characters***

**_Kat-_** I don't really have many friends, but me and a guy have been talking over kik and we have a lot in common. He is slightly older then me but I don't mind. We were talking one day when he said he was going to move to the state I was in! I was so overjoyed. I really wanted to meet him and hang out. And today he moved down here and we spent the whole day together.

_**Brandon-**_ Me and this girl have been talking over kik lately. I loved it, she and I had so much in common. I told her about my moving plans and she seemed really happy. Today, I moved and I got to spend the whole day with her. Jeez I didn't know she was this short, but its super adorable! I actually fell in love with her just talking over kik but I think I love her even more now. I wish she knew my feelings but I am not to good with rejection, so I try my hardest to keep it hidden.

* * *

**_Hope you guys like the idea of this! And just a disclaimer I don't own kik, or anything except the characters and my idea. Please favorite and follow my story if you want more!_**


	2. Stormy Weather Makes Everything Better

_**Hey guys I know nun of my fans are gonna read this story because it isn't a story about something fake. .-. But I'm gonna continue this story anyways.**_

_**I don't own or claim anything mentioned in this story. I only own the characters and idea to the story**_

* * *

***Kat POV***

Today was the second day I ever got to hang out with Brandon in real life. Today was so fun, we shared music and we went to a movie. It is getting kinda stormy outside, I think I'll let him stay over at my house tonight I don't want him driving in this kind of weather.

***Brandon POV***

Today was awesome, we hung out and shared music. She is cute and has a kick-a*s taste in music! Then after that we caught a movie, it was a good movie but I didn't really watch much I kept looking at her and I wanted to hold her hand but I didn't think that was gonna end well. We are hanging out at her house right now, and she just keeps looking at the window. So I decided to ask what she was looking at. "Kat, what are you looking at?" I asked.

"oh I am looking at the weather, it looks like there is a bad storm coming..." She replied then looked at me.

"Oh, I should probably head to my hotel then." I replied sadly wishing this day wouldn't end.

"Brandon just stay here for the night, might as well it just started raining pretty hard outside" she said loudly so I could hear her over the sound of rain beating on the roof.

***Kat POV***

I looked at Brandon awaiting his reply when I saw a slight blush come across his cheeks.

"Okay, I guess it's not really safe to drive in this weather anyways. But I don't have any clothes or things." He said.

"Its cool. You can wear my brother's old clothes, and I have a spare toothbrush you can use" I reply with a smile across my face.

"O-okay then. I guess I'll stay then" he said his blush getting slightly darker but I didn't mind I thought it was kinda cute.

"Here I'll go get the stuff then you can change in here and I'll change in the bathroom."

He quickly nodded. I grabbed my usual pajamas and went to go get clothes for Brandon. In a few minutes I was back with the clothes "Here you go" I said smiling and handing him the clothes.

* * *

_**I'll update this story soon, I'll update this at the same time I update my other story. Hope you guys like this story but you'll probably not. **_


	3. Brandon getting different feelings?

I think i am just writing this story for myself anymore, but I am gonna keep writing it.

I don't own anything but the characters and the ideas used.

* * *

*Kat POV*

I handed Brandon the clothes and went to the bathroom to Change. I quickly changed into a long sleeve shirt and a pair of old cheerleading shorts. After I changed I quickly got out a toothbrush for Brandon and I brushed my teeth. I then walked back to my room and told Brandon where the bathroom was. "Okay I'll go brush my teeth" he said slowly walking to the bathroom

*Brandon POV*

I walked to the bathroom and pulled up the pants kat gave me as I arrived at the door "Geez these pants are so baggy" I said sighing and I quickly brushed my teeth and walked back slowly hoping to get a chance to think. "Does Kat like me back?" I thought to myself "Does she always wear that to bed? Geez she looked hot" I stopped in my tracks. "I didn't say that. Kat isn't "Hot" she is Adorable" I continue to walk to the room. I reached the room and entered to Kat laying on her bed listening to music and I sat on her bed. I quickly thought about something "A-am I gonna sleep in the bed as her?!" A slight blush came across my face as this thought rolled threw my head.


	4. Brandon and kat in the same bed!

Why am i still writing this? Because i am a lonely loser who has nothing better to do. Anyways here is the next chapter to my story

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas and the characters of this story.

* * *

*Kat POV*

I was lying on my bed listening to dead by my chemical romance, its old but I still love them. As the course played I heard Brandon come in and sit on the bed. I paused my music and looked at Brandon as I looked at him he looked deep in thought and i looked a little closer at his face and I saw him blushing slightly as a reply to this I smiled. I looked at Brandon with a wondering look, I wanted to know what he was thinking about, But it was his business so I decided to stay out of it. I looked at Brandon again him still lost in thought.

*Brandon POV*

"I guess it is kinda late I think we should go to bed..." I said then got up and was about to lay on the floor, I decided it would be better this way. "Brandon, why are you on the floor?" Kat asked using her quiet voice as she looked over the side of the bed at me. "Isn't this where I'm sleeping?" I replied hoping she wouldn't say other wise. "Come on Brandon. Just sleep on the bed, its really cold on the floor. If your worried about room its fine too i don't really move much in my sleep." Kat replied as she slowly put down her phone, on the end-table next to the bed. I let out a soft sigh "Okay then, I guess" I slowly got up and laid down then put on the covers kat had gotten out for me. As my head hit the pillow and my blankets were on I fell fast asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, not sure why maybe I just heard something. I looked over to see and kat was practically sleeping in my arms, I knew she was a heavy sleeper so I slightly pulled her closer to me where she was laying her head on my chest and I had my arm a little ways above her waist and I slowly feel back a sleep.

*Kat POV*

I slowly woke up at about a little before five am, I never wake up this early. As I snapped out of my thoughts and felt a hand on my waist, my face quickly flushed full red. And i looked over and saw Brandon holding onto me, honestly i kinda liked being in his arms but i knew he would freak when he wakes up and act like it was awkward. So i then moved a little and got out of the bed, then slowly went to the door and then made my way down the hallway to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom and then i slowly pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in, then i slowly ran my hairbrush threw my slightly wavy hair. I decided i would take a shower, so i got undressed and hopped in the shower. After about 45 minutes i got out of the shower and then blow-dried my hair. I threw on my clothes and quietly walked back to my room, i then as quietly as possible opened my door then closed it and looked at my alarm clock and the time read 6:12 am. As i read the time i sighed softly and decided to lay back down on my bed and went back to sleep. Just as i started to fall back to sleep, i felt Brandon lay his lips on my forehead.


End file.
